Generally, electronic components, such as the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, the chipset of a video card, power transistors, and light-emitting diodes (LEDs), generate heat during the operation. If the electronic component overheats in an electronic apparatus such as a computer, the electronic component may malfunction or be damaged, and thus a heat-dissipating device is essentially required to prevent the electronic component from overheating.
An example of the heat-dissipating device employed in the electronic component is the conventional heat-dissipating pin structured heat-dissipating device. However, with the conventional heat-dissipating pin structured heat-dissipating device, it is difficult to keep the surface area of the heat-dissipating pins wide while electronic components that are becoming smaller require that the size of heat-receiving portions be smaller. Moreover, since the heat-dissipating property can be maintained only if the heat-dissipating pins are arranged in a specific direction, there is too much restriction in disposing the heat-dissipating device.
Particularly, while the chipsets for video cards or CPU are increasingly designed for high performance and thus generate a large amount of heat, despite their small size, the conventional heat-dissipating pin structure is not fit for configuring a large-scale heat-dissipating device for dissipating a large amount of heat. That is, since the heat-dissipating pins need to be formed to be thick and wide for transfer of a large amount of heat if a large-scale heat-dissipating device is to be configured in the conventional heat-dissipating pin structure, the heat-dissipating device becomes, in effect, heavy and structurally vulnerable. Accordingly, it is difficult to install the large-scale heat-dissipating device configured with the heat-dissipating pin structure in a board in which the chipsets for video cards or CPU are mounted.
Moreover, problems exist in assembling the large-scale heat-dissipating device configured in the heat-dissipating pin structure. Generally, areas where the heat-dissipating device can be mounted in a board such as a main board are very limited to peripheral areas where the chipsets for video cards or CPU are mounted. However, since the conventional heat-dissipating device, in which the heat-dissipating pins are tightly arranged from its center, inevitably covers the area of the board where the heat-dissipating device is mounted, it is difficult for a tool or a hand of the assembling worker to reach the mounting area of the heat-dissipating device, complicating the assembly.
Suggested accordingly has been a structure of dissipating the heat through the heat-dissipating pins after the heat generated by the chipsets of the video cards or CPU is transferred using a long heat pipe, but this structure of heat-dissipating device has a long heat-transfer path that lowers the heat-transfer efficiency and causes a bottleneck of heat transfer.
To complement these limitations, the conventional heat-dissipating device may further include a high-speed heat-dissipating fan. However, adding the heat-dissipating fan also causes a problem of noise and increased power consumption.